1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge in which a recording tape is used as a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A magnetic tape cartridge is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-306714) in which a facing distance H between a pair of upper and lower reel flanges is set to a value for which an excess gap E is added to a tape width of a magnetic tape. The excess gap E is not more than a width dimension of a buffer region of the magnetic tape. Further, a magnetic tape cartridge is known (for example, see JP-A No. 2005-302256) in which a difference between the facing distance, between a reference flange and an opposing flange, and the width dimension of a magnetic tape is prescribed. Further yet, a tape cartridge is known (for example, see JP-A No. 2009-211743) in which a surface of the flanges is a grained surface with a surface roughness Ra of between 0.5 μm and 2.0 μm. Further still, a technology is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4,679,733) in which a distance between brim portions of a reel is prescribed and a running magnetic tape is reliably aligned with a guide roller at a drive. Thus, position error signals (PES) are made smaller.
Position error signals are a measure of mispositioning in a width direction of a recording tape with respect to a head of a drive device during running of the recording tape. In regard to keeping position error signals small, there is still room for improvement in the dimensions and shapes of a pair of flanges.